


we accept the love we think we deserve ;; brian may

by taylorsroger (buckyrogers)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyrogers/pseuds/taylorsroger
Summary: Uh, basically, the reader and Brian are best friends who have feelings for each other. One day, she confesses her feelings for Brian and he turns it all into a huge mess. Angst, fluff and smut!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, right. First of all, English is not my first language! I’m sorry in advance for any mistakes that I might’ve made. Also, I named the reader Adeline because I can’t use (Y/N) all the time. It drives me crazy. However, I didn’t specify any of her physical charactheristcs, so it’s really up to you to imagine yourself in the story or not. Hope you like it, feedback is always appreciated. Also, there's heavy drinking, swearing and smoking. I don’t know if the latter is actually a warning, but it’s there just in case?

People surrounded them and pushed their way through the crowded house. The noise of laughter and conversation was almost deafening and here and there drink was slopped from glasses as people moved to the beat of the loud music. She wanted to enjoy that, but honestly, she was just there for the beer. At least on that particular night, she just cared about getting as shit-faced as she could.

Actually, Brian had asked her to go and, being his best friend and enjoying every party she could with him, she gladly accepted the invitation. That party had been something she was looking forward to, but she being fired on that very day did, in fact, fuck her humor up. So she started off sharing some cigarettes with Roger and drinking a few beer bottles, which only made her feel a tad tipsy. It was only when Freddie showed up with glasses of champagne and vodka in his hands that she started getting  _really_  drunk.

“C'mon, Roger, dance with me!” Adeline’s rapturous laugh reached his ears while she pulled at his hands, obliging him to stand up from the sofa he had been sitting for a long hour chatting with a scrawny brunette girl.

“God, you’re so shit-faced,” he murmured, bemused at her excitement as she swayed her body to the beat of the music.

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are, Adeline,”

“That’s why you won’t dance with me?” she pouted, suddenly stopping to move and flopping her body down on the sofa spot opposite the brunette girl.

Her behavior was unstable due to the great amount of alcohol in her system. Adeline crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head against the sofa back pillows. Her eyes focused on the chandelier hanging above everybody’s head. Her brain couldn’t quite work out all of its excessive details, but she kept her eyes on it as though being bewitched by its beauty. Her peripheral vision registered the brunette girl slinking out of the room.

“Do you know where Brian is?” she asked, straightening her drunken body on the sofa and looking anxiously around for him.

“He went with John to get more beer,” Roger answered with a lit cigarette between his fingers after finishing the remaining of the beer in the glass bottle he had been holding for the past hour. He scrunched up his nose at the already hot liquid.

“Hell, yes,” she smirked, reaching out for the cigarette and taking a long a drag out of it.

“Weren’t you trying to quit smoking?”

“For Brian, I am. Don’t you dare tell him, Roger, ” she glared at him, exhaling the smoke through her nose.

“Also, the drink’s not for you, darling,” he frowned, taking the cigarette from Adeline’s lips.

Something seemed to tauten in her face after hearing those words, “What do you mean, Roger?”

He sniggered, “You’re not drinking anymore, alright? You can barely stand on your feet.”

“Oh, says the one who’s extremely responsible and never gets drunk,” Adeline guffawed at her own words. “Ladies, he’s actually the mom of the friend group and cares for each and one of his friends who are drowning in alcohol!  _Bullshit!_ ”

Roger was clearly nettled by those words. He gnawed on his lips, preventing the harsh words from escaping them. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the sofa back pillows again. It was quite galling to be told what to do at that age, especially by someone who  _usually_  got drunk at parties.

Adeline’s brain focused on the people in the crowded living room. She could hear them all around, even though the noise of laughter and conversation seemed oddly distant. Freddie dawdled in greeting people in a regal manner as he moved through the rooms of his house, crown propped on his head. There was a raucous commotion when he reached the living room, guests pushing each other vehemently in order to get closer to him.

“Rog…” Adeline whispered, tearing her unfocused look away from the confusing scenario in front of her.

“Yes?”

“I like Brian.  _A lot_.”

Those words left her lips before her brain could even process them or what they actually meant. They just seemed right for Adeline to say them out loud.  _It felt good_. Roger shifted his body uncomfortably on the sofa. He suddenly felt like suffocating, because he  _knew_  how Brian felt towards her. He knew about his best friend’s feelings, he knew Brian had those words —  _“I’m in love with her.”_  — painfully trapped in his throat.

“Should I tell him?” she asked uncertain, not really expecting an answer from the man beside her. Was she even talking to him at all? “I mean, he’s my best friend, isn’t he? I don’t want to lose him.”

Roger was very aware of the possibility of Adeline admitting her feelings for Brian while being drunk. He didn’t want it to happen that way. God, please, not in that  _messy_  way. He knew both of them enough to know how poetic their souls were and how powerful their words could be.

“Bri!” Adeline called out, bellowing through the noise and staggering in his direction. “I want a bottle too!”

“You’ve drank enough, I guess?” Brian furrowed his eyebrows while handing Roger one of the bottles in his hands and noticing her slurred words and unstable pace towards him.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Why are you all being such  _moms_?”

“Ali, look at me,” Brian reached out for Adeline’s chin, locking his brown eyes with her anxious and confused ones. “You’re drunk, alright? I’m not letting you drink anymore.”

Roger gulped the beer down. He sat with a rapt expression watching Brian’s gesture toward Adeline. His mind raced, building unlikely scenarios of Adeline shouting at Brian in slurred and incomprehensible words that she loved him in the most embarrassing ways.

“Brian, I’m  _not_  drunk.” she rolled her eyes, dodging his feathery touch on her chin.

“Adeline, I don’t want to be the one to take you to the hospital because of an alcoholic poisoning,” Brian insisted when Adeline went back to Roger, snatching the newly empty beer bottle from his hands. “By the way, what happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” Adeline asked, a sudden irritation in her tone while she glared at Brian, momentarily forgetting about the empty bottle in her hand.

“Why are you drinking so much? I mean… I’ve never seen you get this drunk before. This is not  _you_. What happened?”

She laughed, flopping her body down on the sofa once more. “Are we really getting into this?”

“It seems so?” Brian shrugged.

“I was fired today, Brian! I have every right of being as shit-faced as I please and you all are being such old ladies. Even Roger’s trying to prevent me from drinking.  _Roger!_ ” Adeline exclaimed, drawing attention from the few people around.

Freddie abandoned his regal manner when he spotted the band at the back of the room. Crown in one of his hands and another glass of champagne in the other, he sat down on the sofa facing Roger, “Darlings, why are you being such a bore? Look at your faces.”

Adeline reached out for Freddie’s glass, snatching it from his grip. She let the alcohol reach her system once again in great and anxious gulps. Brian stared at her tipsy figure, taking a sip from the cold beer in his hand.

“Freddie, she’s not supposed to drink anymore.” Brian sighed, a frustrated tone in his voice.

Adeline laughed and sticked her tongue out at Brian. “Freddie’s always been the nicest of you all, losers.”

She was right,  _as always_. She had every right of drinking as much as she wanted. He actually couldn’t stop her, could he? He was just worried she would lose control. After all, he cared  _so much_  about her. More than he would like to admit it.

“Ali, let’s go outside. C'mon,” Brian offered his free hand to the girl. She stared at it for a second while her brain processed his words. His long fingers delicately wrapped around her smaller hand and his eyes searched for hers once again to reassure her drunken self it was Brian with whom she was talking.

They stumbled across de crowded living room, making a beeline to the front door although it was almost impossible to get there considering the amount of gathered people all celebrating. Adeline burst into laughter at their comic situation.

“Brian! What are you fucking doing?” she asked, clinging onto him like her life dependent on it while he briskly pushed their way through the crowd. She was so confused in between all those loud people.

“Trying to get us to the front door!” he bellowed through the noise as both of them hit a table lamp, almost falling face front. “ _Fuck_ , Freddie’s gonna kill me. I hope it’s not broken.”

The atmosphere was suffocating and that was making Adeline feel sick. She wasn’t quite sure if it was really  _that_  or the fact that she had just drunk Freddie’s champagne. Maybe it was the champagne. Drunken and sweaty people surrounded them and every so often a glass bottle would be raised in the air just to hit Adeline on the head.

“Be careful, dumbass!” she shouted at a bunch of giggling man who whistled at her. “Fuck you! That’s why you don’t even get laid, losers!”

“The sassiness,” Brian blurted out, incapable of holding back a churlish quiet laugh. His face bore an expression of utmost contempt. He could have punched those guys right then and there for treating Adeline like that.

“We’re gonna die in here, I swear to God,” she breathed out, feeling Brian’s hand clinging to her waist while she had one of her sweaty arms around his neck. “It’s so hot.”

As soon as Brian reached the front door and wrenched it open, Adeline couldn’t help but deeply inhale the cold night air. It was a blustery evening, her body shivered. She strongly held onto Brian’s forearm and closed her eyes. Her surroundings were slightly blurry. The alcohol was taking the best of her.

She looked distinctly careworn. The sidewalk was ablaze with a yellowish light coming from the street lamp above, which made the bags under Adeline’s eyes noticeable. There was a hint of sadness on her face that kept Brian asking if she had been in that dismal state since the beginning of the night. Probably. How could he be so oblivious to that?

She staggered to the gutter of the sidewalk and sat there, her feet reaching the asphalt.

“You should’ve told me, Ali,” Brian muttered, sitting down beside her and pulling her in for a sideways hug. She propped her head against his shoulder and concentrated her confused mind on his touch against her body.

“Why?” she asked in a brittle voice.

“You’re my best friend.”

Brian’s soft voice reaching her ears seemed to dig the last sober thoughts from her mind.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she murmured, closing her eyes once again. “I left my house this morning only to be fired. Who would’ve thought?”

She sniffled softly. She hated Brian for making all the previous frustration and anger return to her mind. The alcohol had numbed it all, the sadness and preoccupation had been gone for some good long hours. She just couldn’t bear the thought of having no money to pay the rent, which, occasionally, Brian would find out and oblige her to accept his help. In fact, he needn’t find it out. The first thing in which he thought when Adeline had said she had been fired was offering her help, even if she vehemently refused it.

“Do you have a cigarette?”

“You know I don’t,” Brian answered quietly.

“Yeah,” Adeline smiled and only then hugged Brian back. Her arms wrapped loosely around his thin body.

“I’m sorry, Ali, about your job and for being so fucking annoying tonight,” he whispered and propped his chin on top of her head. “I just…”

“Don’t be sorry, Bri.”

“I worry about you,” Brian continued, pulling the girl closer to him, her head resting on his chest now.

He gulped, his heart racing. He hoped Adeline wouldn’t notice his accelerated heart beatings because of her head on his chest _. I’m in love with you._  His mind insisted on bringing those words back. His eyes kept wandering to her careworn features, wanting nothing more than to kiss her soft skin and tell her she needn’t stress about that whole situation, that he was there for her and that they would overcome it together, as they’ve  _always_  done with all the adversities that showed up on their way.

“You don’t need to worry about me, Bri,” she mumbled, nonetheless smiling at those kind words that warmed her heart.

“I guess I do? Who would take care of your drunken ass?” Brian asked, laughing slightly.

“I’m not drunk, asshole,” she softly punched his forearm, the only part of his arm she could reach. She was actually feeling better. Not  _that_  tipsy and confused at least, the cold night air was refreshing, although the alcohol was still numbing her system.

“And I’m not tall,” he joked. “Are you feeling alright? I’m driving us home, okay?”

Before Adeline could even answer, Brian got up and entered the house once again. He would say goodbye to the boys and tell them they were heading home. Adeline shivered once again. Brian had left his almost full beer bottle on the sidewalk. She quickly reached for it, big droplets of water running down the glass and spluttering on the cement. She drank its content in one long swig and closed her eyes in satisfaction, feeling the alcohol reach her system.

When Brian came back, she had the bottle in one of her hands and her head rested on her knees, her eyes closed while she breathed in the cold night air. He didn’t say anything; he knew it wouldn’t be of much use. John and Roger accompanied Brian outside, intending to leave either.

“Love, I’m sorry for your job,” John muttered, kneeling beside Adeline. One of his hands was on her back and the other took the empty beer bottle from her hands, giving it to Brian. She didn’t want to relinquish it too soon as though it was some kind of emotional support, which, in fact, was. And Brian knew that.

She sighed and met John’s brown eyes, who bore an apologetic look. “It’s alright, John.”

“C'mon,” he offered one of his hands for her to take and helped her get up, which she did with some difficulty.

“Rog… Rog, love, do you have a cigarette?” she asked, clinging on to John’s shirt.

Roger looked unsure at Brian, who raised his hands at the level of his shoulders in a clear gesture of defeat. He knew how Brian felt whenever the curly haired boy found out Adeline had given up on quit smoking. That often happened when she begged Roger for a cigarette, rebuffing all Brian’s suggestions that she should quit smoking. Roger quickly reached inside his pockets for the pack of cigarettes and took one out for Adeline, lightning it up for her.

“Thank you,” she whispered, closing her eyes when the smoke filled her lungs and invaded her system.

The ride to Brian’s apartment was silent. Rain spattered the car windows and the small droplets of water ran down the glass as if they were tears, sadly and slowly reaching the car’s metallic door. Adeline bore a tired look, but she seemed able to resist that soporific ride, silently watching Brian drive. Every now and then, he would avert his preoccupied gaze to the girl beside him. All she wanted was to collapse onto her bed and  _never_  wake up again. She felt so powerless, useless. She had been discarded as if she was some shabby piece of clothing. Damn.

“Here we are,” Brian broke the silence, turning the engine off in front of the block of apartments. The rain fell heavily as though matching Adeline’s growing sadness.

“Why did you bring me to your apartment?” she asked, noticing the dimly lit entrance to Brian’s apartment.

“I’m taking care of your drunken ass, ain’t I? That’s a courtesy of the best friend package, isn’t it?” he answered softly. Adeline gave him a sheepish smile. “Don’t move, by the way. I’m helping you.”

“Brian!” she yelled in vain, he had already closed the door to the driver seat. “You’re gonna get wet…”

He smiled through the rain spattered glass and opened Adeline’s door. His white buttoned up shirt damp and his curly hair bearing big droplets of water. Adeline held on to him like her life depended on it. The last bottle of beer she had drank causing its effects on the girl’s coordination. Brian helped her reach the sidewalk and a sudden nauseous feeling filled her body. She pulled at Brian’s arms desperately before turning abruptly to the side and throwing up at the sidewalk. Almost choking on air, she started to cry.

“Damn, Ali,” Brian whispered when her body weighted on his arms. She felt weak. “You’re okay, I’m here. I’m here, Ali.”

He pulled her wet and sticky hair out of her face and dragged her upstairs, both of them soaking wet. He pulled her against his body and pushed the apartment door open with one of his feet.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered against the fabric of his shirt. “I’m sorry, Bri. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Ali,” he mumbled and seated her on the sofa. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

He quickly unbuttoned his damp shirt and threw it by the door. Adeline’s gaze averted to Brian’s bare chest.

“We have to take your clothes off, Ali,” Brian approached the girl and kneeled in front of her. She simply nodded.

Brian reached for her coat, pulling her arms gently to get rid of it. It was heavy due to all the water accumulated in its fabric. Then, he, uncertainly tugged on her shirt, but she was faster and helped him get rid of it either. She was only on her bra now, which should’ve created a certain tension between them both, but nothing strange seemed to happen. It wasn’t like he had never seen her on underwear before.

After helping her through a quick cold shower, he took her to his bedroom. Adeline watched Brian intently; every single one of his actions was registered by her mind. She didn’t know what that meant, the only thing she was sure was that she liked Brian _. A lot_.

“You can stay here, alright? I’ll sleep on the couch,” he murmured while helping her get dressed in one of his pajamas. She just nods, because that’s everything she can do, but the words are trapped in her throat. She  _doesn’t want_  Brian to sleep on the couch.

It was a few hours later that she woke up feeling nauseous again. Desperation filled her veins when her mind begged her legs to move and take her to the bathroom. Her limbs were tangled in the blankets. She coughed, breaking the eerie silence that had settled itself in the dark apartment. Nothing happened. She waited for something to happen, for Brian to show up and hold her against his body again and whisper in her ear that she was going to be alright.

Blinking hard to get rid of the dizziness in her mind, she propped herself up on the soft mattress and looked around the room. It was lit only by the yellow light of the street lamps. The curtains around the open bedroom window swayed according to the intensity of the wind. The air smelled fresh after the heavy rain and it actually brought Adeline to her senses.

“God…” she mumbled to herself, breathing in and out slowly and feeling a headache coming.

The wind kept the curtains moving. The clock ticked. She kicked the blankets to the ground due to the constant moving around the bed. Adeline couldn’t sleep. She slowly moved to the edge of the mattress, swinging her legs over it and letting her feet touch the cold ground. She closed her eyes and sighed shakily. This was  _ridiculous_.

“B-Bri…” she kneeled in front of Brian’s peaceful sleeping features.

His dozed off senses brought him back to reality. He felt a light touch on his cheek. Confused, he opened his eyes and, after blinking a few times, he could clearly distinguish Adeline’s features in the dark or at least her messy hair and the outline of her body against the light coming from the street lamps and invading his living room through the glass door of the small balcony. Beautiful. Suddenly, he was very aware of that gesture and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

The words came back to his throat in the speed of light, almost choking him.  _“I’m in love with you,”_  his brain repeated insistently.

“Yeah?” he gulped, propping himself up against the couch pillows.

“I-I can’t sleep,” she whispered as though she was a scared child asking her parents if she could sleep with them. “Can I stay here with you?”

“S-Sure,” he answered promptly before his mind could assimilate what was happening and the meaning of it all, giving room on the sofa for her to lie down.

She nodded and carefully climbed on the sofa. Their bodies pressed together under the covers made Brian feel nervous. His mind started to wander, creating impossible scenarios where he and Adeline shared the sofa under other circumstances. One of them pictured them being in a relationship when, in a cold night, both of them would’ve fallen asleep on the sofa listening to Adeline’s old vinyl collection. Their bodies tangled. Brian gulped.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes. Thank you,” she answered, reaching for his waist under the covers and wrapping her arm gently around it. Brian’s heart skipped a beat. Was she still that drunk? He shifted his body slightly on the couch, but her arm remained there, her eyes closed, her face bore a soft expression.

Roger’s voice echoed through his mind, destroying all the utopian scenarios created by it.  _“You should tell her if it bothers you that much? If it means that lot to you,”_  Roger would constantly say. He needed to tell her. He needed to tell her that night. They’ve slept together countless times before, but there was something  _different_  this night. There was this protective feeling over her that he actually enjoyed. Not that she needed a man to protect her, —  _God, no._  — but in times like this, when she needed  _someone_ , he would like to be there.  _Always._

He, unsure, reached for her waist, gnawing on his lips. She didn’t move, but her eyes opened slowly and soon her lips bore a smile. He smiled either. Adeline enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her body. That’s how she had intended to spend this night with him, she had never wanted him to sleep on the couch.

“Bri…” she broke the silence that had settled between them.

The hand that was on his waist was tracing his lips now. Her eyes averted to them and Brian’s heartbeat accelerated again. Those gestures weren’t rational, were they? She had never acted like that toward him. It was possibly her drunken mind acting for her. He didn’t dare to move a single muscle. It was hard to breathe as her touch knocked the air out of his lungs and sent shivers down his spine.

She shakily exhaled. The alcohol was still in her system, but she knew  _exactly_ what she was doing; only she didn’t know why. It seemed  _right_. The only thing holding her back was the fact that she was afraid of how Brian would react. An uncomfortable sensation filled the pit of her stomach due to the nervousness. “Guess I…”

Silence. She averted her anxious gaze to his intense brown eyes. Brian was practically  _begging_ her to say. He couldn’t fight the anticipation that filled his body. His palms were sweaty against Adeline’s waist, pressing against her skin as though searching for an emotional support.

“Guess I’m in love with you,” she whispered, almost inaudible.

Brian’s world spun around and his heart raced incredibly faster than before that he thought he would collapse right then and there. It must be a dream, he blinked repeatedly and his grip on her waist intensified. He let out a shaky laugh. It wasn’t real, it  _couldn’t be_  real.

“Why are you doing this?” he suddenly asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Wasn’t she drunk? Those words mustn’t be real. She shouldn’t play with his feelings in that nonchalant way. He reached for her hand still tracing his lips and slowly pulled it away.

That gesture violently pulled her from the daydream in her mind, where she pictured Brian shyly kissing her and running his hands through her body.  _“Guess I’m in love with you too, Ali,”_  she would hear his voice echoing in her head. She urged herself to swallow the desperate will to cry trapped in her throat. Brian’s tone had been rather harsh, she  _certainly_  had fucked up.

“D-Doing what?” she whispered in a trembly tone, although she deep down knew exactly what he was talking about.

“ _This_ ,” Brian answered. “You’re drunk, Adeline. This is not real.”

Adeline pushed her body up in the couch, sitting up and dragging the covers behind her with her movement. Her head spinning as tough she had just been punched hard, which, in fact, would be better than that humiliation. She closed her eyes, her hands pressing against them while she tried to hold back the tears. Never have she thought Brian would react in such harsh manner.

“I’m not, Brian,” she mumbled, suddenly aware of the anger running through her veins.

Brian intensely watched her silhouette, gnawing on the inside of his cheeks. His heart skipped several beats and he shifted on the couch once again, but that time Adeline got up. Her feet touched the cold floor again and the sensation of it against her skin made shivers run up her spine. The yellow light from the street lamps around her didn’t bore any poetic meaning anymore. It wasn’t beautiful.

Silence. She turned to him, eyes slightly red from all the strength to hold back the tears. For a long second, they stared at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Adeline felt humiliated and sadness was what she was all about.

“Yes, you are,” Brian broke the silence, insisting on making it all worse with those words. “You can’t just say you love me.”

Adeline wanted nothing else than to disappear. Everything was going  _severely wrong_. She should never have said those words.  _Never._  She turned away from him and blinked, wiping a few tears that had escaped her eyes. The emotional pain slowly turned into physical pain, her stomach churned and her head pounded strongly.

“Guess I’m sober enough to know what these words mean, Brian. They  _mean I’m in love with you_. What else did you expect?”

“This isn’t right,” he insisted.

Adeline exhaled heavily and a nervous laugh escaped her lips. She never thought she would be rejected like this. Not like this.  _Never_  like this. By the way, what did she expect from Brian? He never really accepted the love he deserved. What would have been different this night?

“It is what it is, Brian. Why can’t you accept it?” her pained voice echoed around the room.

“Adeline, you’re drunk! You’ve just thrown up on the sidewalk!”

“I’m not drunk, Brian! Not as bad as before!” she snapped, shaking her head, tears glossing her eyes, her nails pressed against the skin of her palms almost slashing it open. This was so wrong. “God… I’m leaving. I feel so embarrassed, Brian.”

It seemed her head was about to explode when she stormed out of the apartment, leaving her damp clothes behind, only dragging her heavy coat behind her. The pain rose from up to down and sideways, obliging her to close her eyes, pressing her eyelids together. She leaned against the stair wall and let a strangled cry escape from her lips. When she reached the street, she noticed the faint clear blue on the sky horizon, which was peppered by a few dark clouds, remaining of the rain. The Sun would be rising soon.

Brian knew he should run after Adeline and turn that messy situation into a fairytale. He would scream her name and beg for pardon, telling her she had been right all the time. They would kiss in the middle of the street wearing pajamas, the Sun rising above their heads and adding a mystic orange light to the scenario. He wouldn’t, though. It wasn’t going to be that poetic. Not today. He stayed behind, feet planted to the cold living room ground, eyes staring at the closed apartment door.

Adeline reached the nearest telephone cabin, pulling a few coins from her coat pocket and dialing Roger’s number.

“R-Rog?”

“Who’s this?” Roger’s sleepy and raspy voice reached the girl’s ear.

“It’s Adeline. Listen, can you pick me up at Brian’s? I’m calling from the telephone cabin down the street.  _Please_.”

Roger didn’t need to ask why, at least not now. He knew by the girl’s tone that something was wrong.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure,” he hurriedly answered. “I’ll be right there. Give me ten minutes?”

“Thank you,” she whispered and swallowed her tears again.

The street was empty and the chilly morning air engulfed her body. She pulled the coat closer to her body in a failed attempt to warm her body. She reached the gutter of the sidewalk once again and sat there, observing her surroundings. The cars parked bore a thin layer of water and the asphalt was darker than when dry. She hoped Brian wouldn’t run after her. She couldn’t bear to look at his face again, feeling humiliated enough for a lifetime.

The sky was slightly bluer when Roger’s car headlights shone far away down the street. She quickly got up, giving room for him to park properly. Roger noticed Brian’s clothes on her body underneath the coat. He noticed the sad look in her eyes. Something went wrong and Roger was afraid of asking. Deep down, he imagined a few possible scenarios, all including messy love confessions.

Adeline got in the car, putting her seatbelt on and receiving an apologetic look from Roger. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, Ali,” he answered. “Are you alright?”

Adeline hated Roger. People shouldn’t ask whether she was okay or not. It was enough to make her tear up all over again. At a loss for words, she simply nodded and Roger knew he shouldn’t have asked.

“I’m sorry,” he bit his lip.

She shrugged. “Could you take me to my apartment?”

“Yeah,”

However, Roger didn’t plan on taking Adeline to her apartment. Instead, he pulled by his apartment and she smiled.

“How many times will I have to thank you?” she asked.

“I figured you’d want company for a cup of tea,” he gently answered.

“I wouldn’t refuse a cup of tea at dawn,”

When they reached Roger’s apartment, he disappeared into the kitchen and Adeline reached for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table by living room. She slowly opened the door to the balcony and lit the cigarette on her lips. The Sun had almost risen.

“Did you get one for me?” Roger’s voice echoed around the room, making Adeline turn to face him and motioning to the cigarette on her lips. Roger had two steaming tea cups in his hands.

Adeline exchanged a cigarette for one of the tea cups, letting the liquid burn her mouth and throat in an attempt to get rid of that annoying crying sensation. “Thank you, Rog.”

“You know,” he started. “Brian wouldn’t like to see us smoking.”

Adeline rolled her eyes and took a long drag out of the cigarette between her fingers. “Yeah, don’t even say his name.”

She took another sip from the tea cup, admiring the orange tone of the few clouds above her head. The quietness of street, Roger’s presence and the sunrise brought peace to her mind. For a moment, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the chilly morning air. She took the cigarette to her lips once again.

“God, Rog…” she mumbled, opening her eyes again and exhaling the cigarette smoke. “Brian’s fucking dumped me. He doesn’t think I’m capable enough to know when I’m sober and the meaning of  _‘I’m in love with you’_.”

Adeline put the tea cup back on the balcony marble edge, hitting it against the surface harder than intended. “Have you ever been  _that_  humiliated in your entire life?”

This was so wrong. God, why did Brian have to fuck it all up? Roger knew how he felt about Adeline and how afraid he was to be rejected by her if he ever confessed his feelings to her. Turned out he was the one who shamelessly rejected the girl. Brian couldn’t help, could he? He never thought those feelings would be reciprocal. The first action of his mind was to neglect those words coming out of Adeline’s mouth. She would never confess such feelings for Brian if she wasn’t drunk.

Brian stayed on the couch absentmindedly watching the sunrise invade his living room. Adeline loved to watch sunrises. He remembered all those times when both of them would spend the night at each other’s apartment and she would never fail to wake him up early in the morning, dragging his sleepy body to the closest window in order to watch the sunrise.  _“This is beautiful, Bri!”_  Adeline’s voice echoed in his mind, that pictured the scene of her pulling him by one of his hands, a wide smile on her sleepy features, her hair a mess. She had that habit of watching the sunrise while holding a tea cup and smoking a cigarette.  _“You should stop smoking, Ali. It’s not healthy.”_  Brian would  _always_  insist. He missed that on this morning. He had never intended to hurt her feeling like he had just done and now he watched the sunrise alone.

“I’m sorry for him, Ali,”

“Whatever, Rog,” she waved her hands nonchalantly, the cigarette smoke following its movement. “It’s all fucked up now, I lost my best friend.”

“Are you coming to tomorrow’s concert at the Rainbow Theatre?” Roger asked, finishing his cigarette.

“I couldn’t miss it, could I?”

Adeline kept her promise. She showed up at the venue and Roger accompanied her backstage, leading her to the room where the boys would be waiting for the concert to start while doing some last-minute rehearsal.

“It’s my sunshine!” Freddie exclaimed when she entered the room, followed by Roger.

Brian exchanged a quick look with Roger, distracting himself from repeatedly playing the guitar solos that were part of the concert. Brian was the one to accompany Adeline backstage every time she went to see their concerts in London.

She hugged Freddie and John, kissing their cheek sweetly. She then turned to Brian, who stayed in the back of the room idly holding the Red Special in his hands.

“Hi, Bri,” she mumbled, pulling him in for a hug. She hoped none of the boys would notice her cheeks going slightly red. It was an awkward moment between them both. He hurriedly hugged her back, not expecting that gesture. Hell, he didn’t even expect her to come after what he had done.

Soon enough, the boys were called to the stage. They walked past the grey corridors, each doing their typical ritual before going on stage. Adeline followed behind, staying at one of the sides of the stage, sitting on one of the many boxes around. Brian felt nervous because of her presence and he wished she wasn’t there, but there was nothing he could do.

The heavy sound of the instruments reached Adeline’s ears, Roger’s drums playing in unison with her heartbeat. Adeline couldn’t avert her entranced gaze from Brian. Every now and then, he would turn on stage and exchange quick glances with the girl, who tried to avoid his gaze, but failed completely. Those looks shared some meaning, although both of them wouldn’t admit it to themselves. Adeline insistently bit her lips while Brian concentrated on playing the guitar solos. She couldn’t fight the urge to run to him and kiss his lips hungrily, to tell him how he made her feel when his fingers ran up and down the guitar strings.

“Ali, could you wait by the corridor for the boys?” One of the sound-checkers asked while the deafening roar of the crowd echoed around the place.

She reached the grey corridors once again, anxiously waiting. John was the one who appeared first, earning a tight hug from the girl.

“You did amazing, as always!” she said in between hugs, a wide smile on her lips.

“Darling,  _we rule the world_ ,” Freddie said in a regal manner before tightly hugging the girl. “Hope you liked the set list?”

“You never fail to surprise me with all the live versions of the songs. Rog’s singing certainly adds  _something_  to them,” she said when Roger saw her standing by the wall, running to her arms.

Brian was the last one to meet her. He would always be the first, engulfing her in a lasting hug that took her off of her feat, spinning her around.  _“Bri, I’m so proud of you!”_  she would giggle when he lifted her up.

Adeline noticed Brian’s intense look at her figure, feeling slightly intimidated by it. She unconsciously backed up against the wall and Brian took the opportunity to press his body against hers and find her swollen lips due to all the biting during the concert. It was messy, anxious and needy. His hands trembled when he pressed them against Adeline’s waist. Taken aback, it took a few seconds for her to reciprocate the gesture. Her hands reached his sweaty face, her fingers intertwining with the strands of his curly hair that insisted on falling on his face.

“Oh, fuck,” Freddie murmured. “I thought this day would never come.”

“Poor Freddie!” Roger mocked. “You owe me fifty bucks,  _darling_.”

The lasting kiss was the queue for Freddie, John and Roger leave them both alone. Brian roamed his hands through Adeline’s back, pulling her impossibly close to his body.

“ _God_ ,” Adeline mumbled, falling against the wall behind her, her breathing uneven and her heartbeat at an inhuman rate. “You could’ve done that last night, Brian.”

“I’m sorry, Ali,” he murmured, lips centimeters away from the girl’s. “I just… I just…”

“Bri,” she whispered, caressing his sweaty cheek. His eyes wandered around her face, never meeting hers. She noticed his anxiousness.

“I never thought you’d feel the same about me,” he admitted, laughing nervously. “I kept messing with my mind, trying to convince myself you were drunk when you said it.”

“How could I not feel the same about you?” she frowned. “Also, I would never do that to you while being drunk.”

“ _Why_  would you feel the same about me? That’s the question,” he continued, breathing deeply to try and calm his nerves down.

“God, shut up,” she laughed, pecking his lips. “You’re such an idiot sometimes.”

“Lovebirds!” Roger’s voice echoed down the corridor. “We’re going out to the pub down the street, meet us there if you don’t have anything more  _interesting_  to do.”

Adeline laughed loudly, pulling Brian in for a tight hug. “We can share the couch once more, what do you think?”

Brian gulped. God, was he supposed to feel that aroused by those words? “It’s a great idea.”

“Yeah?” Adeline smirked, hands pressing against his chest while biting her lips once more.

“ _All night long,_ ” Brian whispered against her lips. Adeline held back a moan.

“Don’t you ever act like a drama queen again, Bri,” she murmured. “I thought I had fucking lost you.”

“I’m sorry, Ali. I’m so sorry,” he apologized eagerly, pressing his lips against hers once again. “Suppose I gotta make it up to you, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I couldn’t help my horny self! This is the last part and it’s basically a filthy and bad written smut! There's a lot of swearing. It’s pure smut: unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it, please!), fingering, oral sex (female receiving). Also, I didn’t proof-read this, so there might be a few mistakes? Sorry! Hope you like it, feedback is always appreciated.

Brian's long fingers traced Adeline's lips slowly, his eyes admiring her features. The dimly lit room held a lighter atmosphere than the previous night. Brian's damp buttoned up shirt was still thrown by the door, not entirely dry yet. Adeline noticed it when Brian stepped on it carelessly as they eagerly entered the apartment. She pushed the door behind Brian until they heard the lock click. For a moment, they stared at each other's eyes, searching for the same feelings and desires.

"Bri, that's your shirt," she murmured against his lips, when he kicked it away, far from them both.

"Yeah, it's been there since yesterday. Guess it can wait a few more hours?" he answered pressing his body against Adeline's. She laughed softly, reaching for his chin and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Don't you dare complain about it later, saying  _all_  your clothes are dirty and your place is a mess," she provoked, motioning to the piece of clothing on the ground.

"I won't, promise."

"I'm counting on it, because I won't leave late at night with you to do the laundry again," Adeline shook her head, a wide smile spread across her reddened lips.

He laughed, pecking the girl's lips. "It happened once because my washer machine was broken and I needed those pants! But guess  _you_  had fun the last time you accompanied me? You just couldn't stop laughing in happiness when we left the laundry shop in the middle of the night to buy a few beer bottles and you walked in the middle of the street, yelling nonsenses at the inexistent people there?"

He was right. She rolled her eyes at that provocative manner of his, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him once again. "You know, I had different plans for tonight. Guess I wouldn't like to be interrupted by a trip to the laundry place."

"Oh, is that so?" Brian smirked.

"Yes," she answered and disentangled her body from his grip, getting rid of her heavy coat and hanging it by the door. She also kicked her leather boots off and reached the living room, staring around it. "Where's my David Bowie vinyl?"

He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "By the telephone table, you always leave it there, Ali."

"Bri, it's not here," she mused while he reached the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting a cold beer bottle out of it. "That's why I asked."

"It's not... It's not there?" he asked from the kitchen, frowning and raising his voice so that Ali would hear him while in the other room.

"No," she absentmindedly answered while looking around the room once again.

She approached the vinyl player by the side of the room, completely addled by the record on the platter, the head-shell barely lifted so that the cartridge was centimeters away from the disc. David Bowie's name was imprinted on its center; the cover lay on the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry," Brian's soft voice echoed around the room, making Adeline turn on her heels, a confused look on her features. Brian felt embarrassed, even though he knew he needn't feel like that. He just didn't want her to know he had spent almost the entire morning playing and replaying it, because it reminded him of her.  _Cheesy_. "I... After you left yesterday, I... You know, I listened to it."

It shouldn't be a big deal, should it? Actually,  _it was_. Adeline had so long forgotten that vinyl at Brian's apartment and since then, it stayed there. They ended up creating this weird habit of listening to it during the nights she would have dinner at his place, slowly dancing to the music, their bodies pressed together and hands intertwined, enjoying each other's company. The fact was: he never listened to it alone. It was  _their_  thing.

"Did you?"

"It reminded me of you. If I had to keep  _one_  memory of our friendship, I would like it to be all the times we danced together to it," he answered in a brittle voice, averting his gaze from the girl by the other side of the room, a slight shade of pink peppered around his cheeks. God, he hoped she couldn't see it. "I'm sorry. Saying this out loud now sounds so fucking  _ridiculous_. I was trapped in this abysmal state where I had lost you forever."

Adeline ambled towards the vinyl player, slightly pushing the head-shell until it touched the record and pressing the play button soon after. The music softly filled the room, making her eyes blaze with happiness. He took a sip from the beer in his hands, almost cringing at how cold the liquid was.

"Dance with me once again?" Adeline asked, motioning for Brian to approach her and stretching one of her hands in his direction. That gesture buoyed him up, a cheerful yet relieved smile on his lips. He rested the glass bottle on the telephone table and paced towards the girl.

"It's an honor," he merrily answered, gently holding her outstretched hand and taking it to his lips in order to press a light kiss on her warm skin.

After that cheesy formality, Brian intertwined his fingers with hers, pulling her close to his body, his other hand pressed against her waist. Adeline's free hand reached his shoulders, slowly trailing it up his shirt until she reached the junction between his broad shoulders and his neck. Brian shivered when her fingers touched the back of neck, softly pulling at some strands of his hair. It had happened before, but, then again, there was something  _different_  that night. Surely, they were friends enjoying each other's company, but there was a spark of an evident desire for each other.

He intently watched her features, slightly averting his gaze down. His brown eyes met hers as their bodies swayed timidly without leaving their spot on the living room. David Bowie's voice echoed around the room, the cartridge slowly dragged itself through the disc, its low, almost inaudible, scratching noise reached Adeline's ears, causing shivers to run up her spine.

"God, I love that sound," she murmured, closing her eyes in an almost orgasmic way, lips slightly open.

Brian pressed his lips together in a thin line, watching the girl get lost in her own musical world. She would always have a dreamy smile plastered on her lips, occasionally moving them to sing along to the poetic lyrics she intensely admired, while Brian would idly conduct them around the room. He, himself, would be lost in her peaceful aura. It was  _beautiful_. On that particular night, Adeline rested her head against his chest, humming softly along with the music while lost in her universe. Her hot yet rhythmic breath left her lips and she absentmindedly dragged her fingers up his neck, Brian's breathing hitching.

Brian's hand that was once pressed against her waist reached her chin in a feathery touch. His breath hitched as she slowly opened her eyes. Adeline simpered, coming out of her reverie to find a rapturous expression on Brian's face as he inhaled deeply, his lips close to hers.

"Stay with me tonight?" he whispered, his brown eyes boring into hers, trying to dig out an answer from them. "Or not if I'm overstepping?"

"Bri," she laughed lightly pressing the hand that was on his neck against his chest. "Why would you be overstepping?"

"I... " he begun unsure. "I don't know, honestly. It's that... I just don't know how far you'd like to go."

His breath hitched when her hands reached his cheeks and her thumb grazed over his lips. "How far would  _you_  like to go?"

" _A lot_ , to be honest," he murmured quickly, biting his lips as though saying cursed words. His hands pressed against her waist, fingers eagerly ghosting over her shirt and pulling her closer to his body. The music softly playing was long forgotten by his brain.

"Oh, good. This actually meets my plans for tonight, you know?"

Brian smiled widely as she leaned in and pressed an eager kiss to his lips. His tongue gently entered her mouth as their bodies tangled in the middle of the dimly lit living room. Her hands were still on his cheeks, pressing themselves against his skin as the kiss deepened. Their noses bumped into each other as they changed positions, briefly breathing in. The only thing that could be heard was that filthy kissing noise mixed with the music.

"Are you still up for that whole idea of sharing the couch once more?" Brian whispered against her wet lips, saliva slightly smudged around its corners.

Her eyes blazed in anticipation. "I sure am.  _All night long_."

With that, Brian tightly hugged her, eliciting a surprised squeal from her throat as they staggered to the couch. She fell against the soft pillows, arms wrapped around his neck while he prevented himself from falling upon her by leaning his hands against the couch back pillows. He reached for her neck, pressing his lips against it in a chaste kiss before massaging her skin with his tongue. She hummed in appreciation, closing her eyes and taking one of her hands to his curly hair, slowly scratching his scalp.

She shivered and exhaled in pleasure as he kept biting her skin and sucking at it, reaching all possible spots that made her elicit quiet whines. Brian slowly reached the junction between her neck and her shoulder, pulling at her shirt collar to get to her collarbones. Her fingers deeply entangled in his hair pulled softly at his locks once again and he couldn't contain a satisfied hum from escaping his occupied lips. Adeline's blood pulsed through her body in eagerness. It seemed as though her body temperature had escalated at an inhuman pace as she felt hot and bothered.

"Hot in here, isn't it?" she murmured, tugging at her shirt.

Brian slowly kneeled in between her legs as he unbuttoned her yellow button up shirt, pulling it from inside her pants, a smirk on his lips. "I can help you with that."

The crinkled fabric of the shirt was still in his hands when he kissed down her chest. Adeline smiled, biting her lips and bringing her hands to his face, pulling him in her direction and kissing him on the lips once again. In the middle of that messy kiss, she pulled at the short sleeves of the shirt, glad to get rid of it and throwing it aside. Brian sighed in satisfaction and was quick to kiss, bite her skin and suck at it once again. His hands roamed her back in search for her bra hooks as Adeline's hands tried to undo the buttons of his usual white button up shirt.

"How long will it take for you to undo it?" Adeline provoked Brian as his fingers lingered across her back in a totally failed attempt to find her bra hooks.

"God... I just can't..." he complained, frowning. "I can't concentrate on kissing you  _and_  undoing your bra. It's too much for my brain to process."

Adeline laughed, abandoning his half unbuttoned shirt and guiding her hands to her back, unclasping her bra. Brian quickly pulled at its straps down her arms and brought his hands to her waist as she leaned her head against the couch back pillows once again, closing her eyes. His mouth pressed kisses against her belly, tracing aleatory patterns on her skin and his longs fingers now massaged her breasts in delicate and slow movements.

His kisses traveled up her belly to her collarbones once again. Soon, his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking at it and grazing his teeth against it.

"Oh..." she exhaled in pleasure, slightly arching her back against his mouth and feeling her blood run hot in her veins, heart accelerating from the pleasure shooting through her body.

"Does it feel good, love?" he asked against her skin once again, eyes boring into hers in an eager manner to spill all of his intense feelings through them.

She quickly nodded as he pecked her lips and tore his button up shirt away. Adeline's gaze flew to Brian's flushed chest, a smirk finding its way to her features. She sat up straight on the couch so that her face was almost level with Brian's, hers slightly higher. He didn't waste time to lean forward and capture her lips once again; her hand reached his shoulder as their tongues mingled in a needy and noisy kiss. She slowly trailed her fingers down his arm, finally leaning her hand against his chest. The warmth emanating from him seemed to magnify her desire tenfold.

"God, Brian..." she uttered, lips parted in exasperation at the overwhelming anticipation to be with  _him,_ to get lost in his arms _._

Foreheads against each other, both of them deeply inhaled in an attempt to recover their breaths. His long fingers tangled in her messy hair as their eyes bore into each other's again. She laughed quietly, biting her bottom lip as she traveled her hands down his chest until they reached the waistband of his pants, wholly overjoyed after seeing a sparkle quickly cross Brian’s eyes. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as she teased him, dragging her fingers against his skin.

She reached for his neck, pressing feathery kisses against it. He sighed, leaning against her touch. She sucked at the spot right below his jawline that had him whimpering quietly. Meanwhile, his hands traveled up her clothed legs, tightly pressing his fingers against the fabric of her loose jeans. _God, his fingers_. Adeline let out an involuntary filthy moan as she let her mind wander to the image of Brian fucking her, fingers deep into her.

" _Fuck_ , Ali," Brian laughed breathlessly while eagerly unbuttoning her jeans and pulling its zipper down. Adeline bit his skin, pulling at it softly, which had him almost losing control right then and there.

"Take them off, _please_ ," Adeline cried out, her features flushed. Brian wasn’t supposed to feel that aroused at her whimpering like that, was he?

Her pants soon joined her shirt somewhere in the living room, sighing in relief. "This is crazy, God,” she breathed out, a smile spreading across her lips. " _You_ are driving me crazy, Brian May."

"Am I?" Brian laughed loudly, a contagious laugh.

Adeline smiled wider, feeling a thin layer of sweat spread across her body. Brian reached for her legs once again, intently watching her features turn from that smile into an eager frown as her eyes averted to his fingers against her skin. He spread her legs apart kissing their insides as he massaged and scratched them painfully slow, making her whimper.

Brian inched his hands upwards as his thumbs kept massaging them. His mouth pressed against her skin in torturous kisses and love bites had her shaking in anticipation under his touch. It was almost unbearable.

"B-Brian..." she whimpered.

"What is it, love?" he hummed against her hot skin, reaching for her panties. Her breath hitched as she felt his long fingers hook at its waistband and his mouth pressed a light kiss to her clit, causing her hips to buckle slightly at the sudden contact.

After pulling her panties down and tossing them away, Adeline felt a sudden wave of pleasure as his mouth worked against her folds.

" _Yes,"_ she cried out, closing her eyes and biting her lips. His arms wrapped loosely around her hips, holding them down in place, so that she wouldn’t buckle away from him.

He pressed his tongue against her folds, dragging it up to her clit, lightly sucking at it. Adeline’s hands reached his hair, closing around his curly locks. Her eyes were still tightly shut as her back arched slightly. Brian watched her intently, her chest quickly moving up and down to her uneven breath. His tongue lapped quickly at her clit as he brought one of his fingers to her entrance, rubbing at it.

Adeline felt like she would explode at any minute, her breath knocked out of her lungs. She anxiously opened her eyes as he pushed one long digit inside her. What a _marvelous_ sight. Brian had never heard a filthier moan than the one which left her lips, almost way too loud.

"How do you like it?" he smirked, locking his gleeful eyes with her lust filled ones. The truth was that Brian was almost losing it at the sight of Adeline lost into his touch like that. His pants were way too tight for his liking and he earned for _something_ , for her touch.

"Come here," Adeline agitatedly whispered, pulling at his chin to press her lips against his in a messy and needy kiss. He moaned against her mouth as their tongues tangled, smearing her juices and their saliva around.

Brian, then, pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, which had her gasping against his mouth. She closed her eyes once again and rested her forehead against his. He added a second finger, eliciting another whimper from Adeline and increasing his arousal. He increased his pace, pumping in and out of her harder and faster, making her hips buckle once again. The cold metal rings on his long fingers contrasted with her hot skin

"God..." he whispered, making her open her eyes and notice how his veins pulsed in his arms, how his body was all flushed and lost in giving her pleasure.

"Bri," Adeline gulped, gripping his wrist as he gently pulled his fingers out of her. She sat up, pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ears and reached for his pants, feeling his cock through it. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and opened its button, pulling the zipper down as he had done with hers. "Sit down on the couch."

Brian licked his lips eagerly and pulled his pants down in a swift motion. Adeline shakily got up from the couch, kneeling in between his legs. She pulled at his underwear and smirked at him. His cock was flushed and hard and she didn’t waste time in giving it the attention Brian had longed for. Adeline wrapped one of her hands around it, smearing his pre-cum through his shaft as she stroked him. He intently watched her, completely lost in pleasure, in bliss.

"A-Ali..." he breathed out, motioning for her to come closer. He wanted her body against his, so that he gripped her free hand in his and pulled the girl gently to sit on his lap as he reached to kiss her neck and she, once again, stroked his shaft.

He moaned against her skin and she smiled at the feeling of his lips on her once again. She slowly grinded her core against his crotch, making Brian’s hips stutter. He brought his lips down to her collarbones, to her shoulders and, finally, to her chest while pressing his fingers against her waist.

He licked at one of her nipples, causing Adeline to arch her back. The pleasure was too much for her to handle as she smeared her juices against Brian’s crotch, the friction hitting her clit was heavenly good. He kept quietly whimpering and moaning as she squeezed him hard against her hand. Her nipples were almost sore from Brian’s sucking and nipping.

"For the love of God,” she cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure. " _Please_ , Brian."

He reached his hands in between their bodies, rubbing Adeline’s clit once again in quick motions. She gasped in pleasure, leaning her forehead against his chest and his other hand traveled up and down her tight.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brian murmured as his hips stuttered once again.

She eagerly nodded, shutting her eyes and exhaling heavily. He gripped at her tights as she straddled him, kneeling on the couch. He licked her breasts with a smirk on his lips as she lowered herself on his cock.

" _Fuck_ ," she cursed under her breath, wrapping her arms around Brian’s neck and leaning her forehead against his shoulder. Brian threw his head back, leaning against the couch back pillow as his hands traveled up Adeline’s back in a soothing gesture. She let out a strangled moan right below Brian’s ear, which almost made him lose control.

As she slowly started to thrust against his dick, both of them would never have thought that such amount of pleasure was humanly possible to felt. Groans and whimpers filled the silent room as they got lost in each other’s arms.

"How good does it feel?" she asked breathlessly, it was almost inaudible.

"S-So fucking good," Brian answered, massaging her tights.

Their lips met once again in another messy kiss, interrupted by whimpers and moans. Brian bit her bottom lip, tugging at it, making her groan. He thrusted his hips up to meet her own thrusts against his cock, almost sending him to another universe.

"God, Brian," she murmured. "Don’t stop."

"I would never..." he laughed breathlessly.

She smiled and hid her face in the crook of his neck, pressing feathery kisses against his skin. Sweat ran down her forehead, making a few strands of hair stick to it. Brian thrusted harder inside of her, causing her to repeatedly mumble his name, completely lost in pleasure.

"That feels so good. _So good_ to have you inside me like that," she whispered in his ear, taking one her hands to his cheek and pressing open mouthed kisses against his face. "Harder, Bri.”

"F-Fuck, Ali," Brian moaned.

They wouldn’t last long. Adeline fucked herself on Brian’s cock as he thrusted inside of her. She reached for her clit, rubbing her fingers hard against it, crying in pleasure, a moaning mess. She felt dizzy from all the attention her body was receiving. It had been so long since the last time she slept with somebody. So long.

"G-God!" she let out a strangled cry, intertwining her fingers in Brian’s hair and arching her back to the point where it hurt. Her other hand kept working on her clit, almost too sensitive for her to continue. "Oh, Brian... You feel so good."

"Yeah?" he whimpered, pulling her hand away from her clit. Instead, his long fingers pressed against it in an almost inhuman pace.

Adeline groaned loudly. "I’m so _close_! Please... Please, don’t stop."

Suddenly, her hips violently jerked. She threw her head back, pulling at Brian’s curly locks while pressing her body against his and letting a strangled loud cry escape from her lips as she rode out her orgasm. Her breathing was uneven; her eyes were close shut as she dived in that utterly bliss. At that gorgeous sight, Brian came inside of her, biting his lips to prevent his moans to escape from them.

"I want to hear you," Adeline whispered in his ear. He whimpered and cursed loudly as his hips stuttered and he pressed his hands against her waist.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled as her hips jerked once again, tightening her grip on Brian’s hair. "Shit, this was heavenly good."

"God, I need a week to recover from this," he mumbled, taking his hands to his face and hiding it behind them. Adeline lazily smiled against his chest, silently nodding in agreement.

They stayed there for a moment, recovering their breaths and still feeling the remaining of their orgasms. Brian’s hands traveled to the girl’s back, rubbing them softly against it, while she lazily kissed his neck.

"Fuck, my legs are so weak," she laughed as she slowly got up from Brian’s lap, reaching for her shirt on the ground and throwing it on her bare chest, leaving it open. She, then reached for her panties, pulling them on. Brian watched her in awe at what had just happened. God, it was so good.

She smiled at him, feeling her cheeks flush in a slight shade of red. She threw his underwear at him and reached the door from the balcony, silently opening it. The cold night air made her shiver as her body was still all hot. The sky was clear as she admired the starry sky.

Brian soon joined her, hugging her from behind and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She leaned against his bare chest as both of them got lost in all those shiny stars.

"This is beautiful," she mumbled so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"You are beautiful," Brian uttered.

"Cheesy."

"You _love_ it."


End file.
